


Il ritorno di Goten

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [35]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Resurrection, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo sei mesi dalla sconfitta di Devil, finalmente un coraggioso eroe ritorna nel gruppo.[Elly non mi appartiene come personaggio].(Fa parte di DBNA).





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Il desiderio

Goku alzò il capo, la sua figura si stagliava contro il cielo azzurro, i suoi stivali blu affondavano nell’erba del prato intorno a loro.

“Sono passati sei mesi dalla sconfitta di Devil, non mi sembra vero” mormorò Crilin, fissando il migliore amico.  
“Finalmente possiamo utilizzarle nuovamente” sussurrò Goku. Prese in mano la sfera del drago e guardò il proprio riflesso nella superficie arancione. Socchiuse le labbra e si voltò, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli neri dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita intorno al viso. Crilin si appoggiò a un albero, incrociando le braccia e sorrise.

“Sbrighiamoci. Chichi esige che oggi gli porto la buona notizia che suo figlio torna a casa, altrimenti mi uccide. Mi avete fatto diventare il messaggero di sventure” si lamentò. Abbassò lo sguardo e avvertì una fitta al petto, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e si deterse le labbra screpolate con la lingua umida. Trunks gli si mise accanto e gli mise la mano sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli neri.

“Lo so che ci tieni anche tu a rivederlo, zio Crilin” sussurrò. Crilin prese la mano nel glicine nella propria e annuì.

“Quelle di Polunga quando saranno pronte?” chiese. Goku lanciò la sfera dalle quattro stelle, la guardò girare in cielo, la luce solare farla splendere e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Lo so che vuoi resuscitare Junior, ma temo che questa volta sarebbe andare contro tutte le regole naturali. Non possiamo infrangerle in maniera così palese o attireremmo il male su questo mondo e Nameck” spiegò. Crilin impallidì, strinse i pugni e avanzò.

“Cosa vuoi dire?!” sbraitò. Le iridi del Son divennero liquide ed espirò rumorosamente dalla bocca.

“A me manca mio nonno, Vegeta ha perso innumerevoli compagni di viaggio e scommetto Crilin che anche tu hai lasciato indietro figure che vorresti al tuo fianco. Sbaglio?” chiese. Si voltò verso Crilin, le sue iridi divennero liquide e annuì, chinando il capo.

< Il mio  _sensei_ > pensò. Trunks si morse l’interno della guancia e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Goku, vuoi farmi capire, che non riporteremo Junior da Elly?” chiese. Goku guardò la sfera dalle quattro stelle adagiata a terra, accanto alle altre sfere e annuì.

“Sono ancora abbastanza connesso con Shenron per percepire che è una cosa che non possiamo fare. Spero di trovare un altro mondo” mugolò. Crilin si massaggiò il collo, guardò a destra vedendo Pan volare verso di loro e alzò un sopracciglio.

“Non si vedono né Elly, né Bra, né Vegeta. Eppure a ognuno di loro sta a cuore Goten. Non vogliono riabbracciarlo?” chiese. Trunks incrociò le braccia e alzò il capo.

“Ognuno di loro avrà i suoi motivi per non essere qui” mormorò. Goku allungò le braccia, il cielo si scurì e Shenron uscì dalle sfere del drago, la sua figura sinuosa scattò a destra e a sinistra, facendo ripiegare la lunga coda su se stesso.

“Esprimete il vostro desiderio!” ruggì la creatura, i suoi lunghi baffi oscillavano e i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso.

“Grande Dio Drago Shenron riporta Goten tra noi!" gridò Goku.


	2. Cap.2 Elly e Goten

Cap.2 Elly e Goten

Elly si sedette sul prato, guardando i riflessi arcobaleno prodotti dalla riflessione della luna sulla superfice liscia della sfera del drago, la sfera arancione si rifletteva nelle sue iridi.

“Così davvero queste possono dare una seconda chance a chi è morto? In tutta la mia vita mai avrei pensato fosse possibile qualcosa del genere. Da quando è iniziata questa faccenda, mi sembra di essere finita in un mondo parallelo” sussurrò. Goten le s’inginocchiò davanti e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendole.

“Benarrivata, salvatrice del mondo. Iniziavo a pensare di essere caduto io in un’altra dimensione, quella in cui non siamo più amici” disse Goten. Elly lo guardò in viso e rabbrividì.

_ “Perdonami Goten, perdonami! È tutta colpa mia!” gridò Elly. _

_ “Siamo una famiglia… ho fiducia in te, sorellina” sussurrò Goten, si abbandonò tra le braccia di Elly ed esalò l’ultimo respiro con un gemito. _

La bionda riabbassò il capo, le sue iridi divennero liquide. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, strinse più forte la sfera del drago fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Goten la strinse a sé, Elly lasciò cadere nell’era morbida la sfera che rotolò fino alle altre e si accasciò contro il Son, singhiozzando.

“Goten!” gridò. Strinse il giovane a sé e gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo. “I… io…” farfugliò. Tirò su con il naso e si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso guantato della mano.

“Avevo dimenticato che tu non avevi mai visto tornare in vita nessuno. Io sono abituato a questo da quando ero piccolo” spiegò Goten. Elly alzò lo sguardò e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Non… non riesco a crederci” mormorò. Goten alzò le spalle.

“Eppure eccomi qui” rispose. Elly si staccò da lui e annuì.

“Non mi decidevo a venire anche perché non riuscivo a crederci. Forse è meglio così, non avrei voluto che gli altri mi vedessero piangere” sussurrò. Goten si sedette per terra, piegò le gambe e mise un braccio sulle ginocchia.

“È bello rivederti, amico mio”. Aggiunse Elly. Goten deglutì.

“Ho assistito alla fine dello scontro insieme a Re Kaioh. Il suo pianeta è ripristinato. Sei stata incredibile, ma dovevi vedere la faccia di Re Kaioh a sentire la tua aura arrivare a quei picchi di potenza” spiegò. Sorrise ad Elly e la guardò in viso, la giovane arrossì, sorrise a sua volta premendo il mento sul petto e si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Io non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per il tuo eroismo. Sei stato grandioso, se tu non avessi combattuto contro di lui mentre non c’ero, sarebbe successo l’irreparabile” rispose con voce tremante. Goten si massaggiò il collo e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Era una scelta forzata. Solo io e Goten, nel gruppo, risentivamo meno degli effetti del gas perché più giovani. E nessuno di loro sarebbe potuto essere resuscitato. L’avrebbe fatto chiunque altro al mio posto” ribatté. Elly gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“No, Goten, il tuo è puro e semplice coraggio. Lo ricorderò ogni volta che avrò paura di qualcosa” disse. Alzò la mano e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Goten ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Paura, tu? Mi sembra che non ti sei arresa contro Devil ed è stato uno dei peggiori avversari che abbiamo mai affrontato” ribatté. Elly lo abbracciò, continuando a sorridergli. Goten le scompigliò la frangetta di capelli biondi.

“Ho avuto ragione ad aver fiducia in te, sorellina!”. Le strofinò le nocche sulla testa ed Elly ridacchiò. Goten riabbassò la mano, alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il cielo azzurro.

“Junior non verrà a salutarmi, vero?” chiese. Elly si staccò da Goten e avvertì una fitta al cuore. Si morse un labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue. Goten abbassò lo sguardo e la vide impallidire.

“Ehi” sussurrò, alzando un sopracciglio. La osservò voltare di scatto la testa.

“Che ti prende? Ho solo chiesto dov’è Junior” sussurrò.

“Junior non c’è, Goten” biascicò Elly. Goten si concentrò e cercò di percepire l’aura di Junior, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

“Che cos’è successo?” chiese. Elly strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nel palmo.

“È morto dopo di te. Mi ha… salvato la vita prendendosi un colpo letale di Devil al posto mio” bisbigliò. Goten sospirò, si passò la mano dietro la testa, i suoi occhi erano vitrei e sgranati, la bocca socchiusa con le labbra tremanti e aveva la tachicardia.

“Non è possibile” esalò. Elly abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il manto erboso, concentrandosi su una zolla di terra. Goten si alzò in piedi, ansimando.

“Ripoteremo in vita anche lui!” gridò. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi nere erano leggermente ingrigite.

“Shenron lo ha già riportato in vita, non può. Goku mi ha spiegato che sarà quasi impossibile depurare le sfere di Polunga dopo un inquinamento come quello che hanno subìto tempo fa. E se anche ci riuscissimo, non saremmo del tutto sicuri che... che Junior possa tornare”. Spiegò Elly e la voce le si spezzò in più punti. Goten strinse i pugni e i capillari sui dorsi pulsarono.

“Non… non posso crederci” sussurrò. Elly chiuse gli occhi e piegò indietro la testa.

“Mio nonno una volta mi disse che bisogna anche saper perdere, ma forse, la mia natura saiyan si rifiuterà per sempre di accettare una sconfitta come questa”. Ammise con un flebile sussurro. Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Goten, l’aura del Son si era incrementata.

“Più che accettare la sconfitta, credo che bisognerebbe imparare ad accettare ciò che non si può cambiare”.


	3. Cap.3 Non ci s'innamora degli eroi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Chiedimi scusa di Biagio Antonacci.

Cap.3 Non ci s'innamora degli eroi

Bra era seduta sull’erba della collinetta, davanti a lei vedeva la superfice del mare riflettere la luce del sole. Socchiuse gli occhi, erano arrossati le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Si voltò avvertendo l’aura di Elly e la vide atterrare davanti a sé.

“Mi ha sorpreso sapere che non sei andata a trovare Goten. Credevo fosse il tuo fidanzato” disse Elly. Bra si voltò verso di lei, i suoi lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Alla fine persino io sono andata”. Proseguì Elly. Bra abbassò lo sguardo e accarezzò degli steli d’erba con la punta delle dita coperte da guanti rossi. Elly si sedette accanto alla mezzosangue.

“Sei venuta a dirmi questo?” chiese Bra. Elly si mise una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio.

“No. Volevo solo venire qui e … parlare a vuoto. Ti va?” domandò. Bra si voltò di scatto ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Parla pure” ringhiò. Alzò la parte sinistra del labbro superiore. Elly incrociò le dita delle mani guantate.

“Mia nonna diceva che non ci s’innamora degli eroi. Prima o poi si sacrificano, pagano per tutti gli altri, si spezzano per cercare di salvare anche coloro che gli sputerebbero in faccia” spiegò. Bra strinse gli occhi, avvertiva delle fitte al petto e gli occhi le pizzicavano.

“Ero bambina e me la ricordo poco mia nonna, ma questa lezione mi è rimasta impressa”. La voce di Elly copriva lo sciabordio delle onde e i versi dei gabbiani in lontananza. Bra inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa cerchi di fare? La verità, intendo” ruggì. Elly alzò e abbassò un piede, osservando il mare dinnanzi a loro.

“Di consolarti” ammise. Bra si mordicchiò il labbro e gonfiò il petto, il top rosso le premeva contro i seni.

“Non siamo amiche” ribatté secca. Elly le sfiorò la mano con la sua.

“Faccio finta che tu lo sia. Ti meritavi un po’ di compagnia” sussurrò. Bra allontanò la mano da quella della bionda e se la portò al petto.

“Questo tra noi potrebbe non cambiare niente” sibilò. Elly annuì e giocherellò con uno dei polsini blu che indossava.

“Potrebbe” ammise. Bra si passò una mano sulla minigonna rossa, spianandone le pieghe.

“Se mai cambiasse qualcosa, non confidare che sarebbe in meglio” ringhiò.

“Ricevuto” ribatté secca Elly.

“Però ti devo un favore” mormorò Bra. Elly alzò il capo, sorrise e mise le mani sull’erba, gli occhi le pizzicavano e le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Aspetterò il giorno in cui lo riscuoterò, allora” rispose. Si alzò in piedi e spiccò il volo, Bra la vide allontanarsi.

 


End file.
